


Amazing Grace, How Sweet the Sound, That Saved A Wretch Like Me

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: FallenAngels!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think that…?” he frowned and trailed off, eyes watching the girl animatedly chatting with her uncles. “Do you ever think that we made a mistake?”</p><p>“Falling?” his companion asked, eyes moving to watch the girl as well.</p><p>“Yeah.” He said, usually expressive hands still in his lap for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Grace, How Sweet the Sound, That Saved A Wretch Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a massive obsession with making people into Fallen Angels?!?!?! I mean, at least in this case Daniel is actually the name of a fallen angel... but still.  
> IDK if Rachel is actually a real angel or not, but she is an angel on Supernatural, and that's good enough for me. :)  
> Lyrics from Amazing Grace by John Newton. (My own name is Grace, and I've spent literally my entire life having this song sung at me, so it is appropriate I use it for Gracie.) 
> 
> If I could work out how to expand upon this, I would.

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_  
_And grace my fears reliev'd;_  
_How precious did that grace appear_  
_The hour I first believ'd!_ **_  
_ **

* * *

“Do you ever think that…?” he frowned and trailed off, eyes watching the girl animatedly chatting with her uncles. “Do you ever think that we made a mistake?”

“Falling?” his companion asked, eyes moving to watch the girl as well.

“Yeah.” He said, usually expressive hands still in his lap for once.

“Sometimes, when I see things that remind me of home, but…” his companion sighed and shook her head. “We didn’t have much of a choice, did we?” she questioned, a smirk forming on both of their faces at the irony.

“I suppose we didn’t.” he acquiesced, “Still, sometimes, I think…” he sighed, shook his head, the words refusing to form on his tongue.

“I know.” She replied, gently taking one of his hands and squeezing it. “I know.” She let go of his hand as the little girl came running over.

“Mum, Danno, uncle Max said he can teach me how to play the piano! Isn’t that cool?” the little girl asked, excited. He smiled at her and then glanced behind her to the Medical Examiner, who looked slightly sheepish.

“That’s so cool, Monkey. We’ll sort it all out later, hmm?” He asked, his attention turning back to the little girl, who grinned and nodded her head, before dashing back to the ME.

“She was worth it, Daniel.” His companion said, a smile upon her face.

“Yeah. Yeah, Rachel, she was.” He replied, eyes sparkling.

* * *

 

_Thro' many dangers, toils, and snares,_  
_I have already come;_  
_'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,_  
_And grace will lead me home._

 


End file.
